


I'll Take You With Me

by AssumedScrub



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Sean is such a punk omg, angsty af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssumedScrub/pseuds/AssumedScrub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool has never been harder for Sean McLaughlin and Mark Fischbach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take You With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever...piece?  
> I'm really excited about this, so don't expect to wait too long between chapters.  
> If you see any errors, or have any advice on how to improve my writing, (which I really need) please just say so!
> 
> I can't imagine how hard it is for kids figuring their sexuality in high school, I had it pretty easy. I'll try my best to convey that confusion and anger with these kids.
> 
> ALSO, I made Sean kind of.....rude? In this fic, so he obviously won't be acting like his normal 25 year old self. Mark won't be acting completely himself, either.

"Hey Jack...!"

"What?"

Jack glanced at his “friend”, one of many, to be exact.  
Many people sat looking at him in anticipation. He smiled, it was funny how pathetically involved these people were in his life. This was definitely not what he expected to happen to him in America.

"Have you heard of a certain new kid?

"What?" Jack snapped, causing some of his friends to flinch.  
"No! Why should I care about a new kid anyway? There are new kids every year, and they all look the same to me."

His friend shrugged, blowing off Jack's rude reply.

"Everyone seems to be talking about him, so I thought you would know something..."

"What's so special about him?"  
Jack could feel a hand intertwine with his after that statement, he ignored it, growling slightly under his breath.

"I don't really know..." His friend said, hesitating slightly.

Jack was known for having a short temper, though he never hurt anyone, (except for that time he pushed that kid down the stairs... then kicked him down the other set…) people seemed to be intimidated by him.

Jack wasn't afraid to admit, he liked it that way.

"Then why the fuck do you expect me to care about him?" Jack laughed, his friend rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Babe?" Someone whispered into his ear, the grip on his hand became a little tighter.

(Babe?)

"Hmm?" Jack hummed, looking over at the voice.

It was.....  
Well,  
Whoever she was, Jack could remember seeing her before. She smiled eagerly at him, her thick hair hung over her shoulders.  
He could remember that hair, and how it felt to have his hands tangled in it. Last Saturday night, to be exact. 

Well shit. 

"Hey, are you free Friday night?" She laughed, leaning towards him, pressing her forehead against his.  
Fuck.  
Jack could imagine another night of meaningless sex in the near future. Of course he could, since it happened so often.  
(He could imagine himself waking up next to a woman he felt no love towards. He could imagine himself wondering how he would explain himself in the morning, he could imagine himself wanting it beforehand, but having no interest during or afterward. He could imagine lying to himself again and again, and again…)  
Unlike most people in the school, he hated sex more than anything.

He could hear a chorus of "Ooo's" and chuckles behind him, coming from his "friends". He fucking hated them, they were what kept his lie alive, the horrible fucking lie that consumed his life.  
Jack could think of a million other things he would rather do that night, but no was never an option for him, was it?

"Of course..." He said, seductively as possible, considering his mind was just shouting 'NO'. "When do you want me to pick you up?"

The bell rang, his heart leapt.  
He could finally leave.

"We'll talk about that later, kay?"  
She kissed his cheek, Jack did everything he could not to mutter under his own breath.

"Of course."  
Jack smiled, slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

He needed to get out of there, immediately.


End file.
